The present invention relates to a heat sink dissipater, and more particularly to a beat sink dissipater for use with a combination of a CPU and a CPU carrier of different thickness so that a new mold for a heat dissipater for adapting to a combination of a CPU and a PC board with specific thickness is not necessary.
With reference to FIG. 1, a CPU assembly normally has a CPU 10 mounted on a PC board 11 and a main board 12 securely engaged with the PC board 11. That is, a combination of the CPU 10, the PC board 11 and the main board 12 has thickness A. When a conventional heat dissipater is to be mounted on the CPU 10 for dissipating beat generated by the operation of the CPU 10, a retaining device 20 is necessary.
The retaining device 20 has two retaining edges 21 respectively formed on opposite sides of the retaining device 20. Bach retaining edge is formed with a barb 211. Multiple resilient legs 22 respectively extend inward from sides of the retaining device 20 adjacent to the sides of the retaining edges 21, and each resilient leg has a bent 221.
When the retaining device 20 is employed to fix the conventional heat dissipater with multiple columns and rows of fins onto the CPU 10, the resilient legs 22 extend into gaps between fins and the bents 221 engage the top face of the CPU 10 to abut the CPU 10 to the PC board 11. Then the retaining edges 21 secure the PC board 11 by means of the barbs 211. However, when another combination having only the CPU 10 and the main board 12 and thus having less thickness compared to the thickness of the previously described combination is used and the same conventional heat dissipater has to be used to dissipate the heat from the CPU 10, a new retaining device is to be developed to adapt to the variation in thickness. Changing the thickness of the combination of the CPU assembly often means a new retaining device or a new heat dissipater, which is quite a waste in cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved heat dissipater to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a heat sink dissipater having multiple pads integrally formed on the heat sink dissipater so that when the thickness of the combination of the CPU and the CPU carrier is reduced, the bents of the resilient legs can still engage the pads to securely fix the heat sink dissipater onto the CPU.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a heat sink dissipater having multiple recesses integrally formed on the heat sink dissipater so that when the thickness of the combination of the CPU and the CPU carrier is increased, the bents of the resilient legs can still engage bottom faces defining the recesses to securely fix the heat dissipater onto the CPU.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.